


【泉レオ】春日笺-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】春日笺-lattice

【泉レオ】春日笺-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】春日笺](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1271fe3f)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

毕业后交往同居设定

有友情向的凛月出场

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**春日笺**

by lattice

# 

街角的老地方窝着一团猫。双目微合安卧在三月的午后，沐浴着不炽烈的烫金，和煦的橙不输甘甜粘稠的蜂蜜糖。

他拎着罐头上前，日光亦是恰到好处的绵软。从不怕人，或只在他面前卸下防备，如同历经漫长的等候，起身径直走来，咪呜咪呜地蹭挤指尖，主动扬起脸迎合着抚触。在同类中仍显消瘦，但也比上次会面时大了一圈。有在好好地成长啊，他笑了，猫咪抬起粉白的肉爪同他合掌。

“怎么，我这不是来了嘛，不用一直蹭我哦？多吃一点也没关系，快快长大吧？”

是只带白的橘猫，颈处那几块白触感总更柔和些。他忆起曾经的绒球，是被猫妈妈狠心遗弃的孤儿，目光湿漉漉的，一下下轻声叫着，不安地打着颤。一年间断续的照顾，已初具成年猫的身形，叫声亦活力许多。他感到欣慰，想第一时间告知恋人，拿出手机却犹豫：他将月永レオ的手机调到声音模式，而此刻对方在伏案作曲，思路被打断便再难接续。

斑驳的叶影停驻，锁屏的月永レオ对他笑得灿烂。亮眼的橙徜徉在春日黄昏，咸湿海风携起细碎的泡沫，提着鞋子挽起裤腿，赤足流连在细软的沙滩，回头的一瞬，永久定格下飞扬的发尾。潮汐涨落间的笑颜，此刻的斑驳那时的夕暮，何等的日光皆逊色。

他暂且为猫留下几张存照。指尖停驻的绵软只能依托语言：绘声绘色地描述猫的手感，勾起对方的艳羡，附带一句还不是你自己不陪我出门。而事实上，那头橙发手感有别，却又丝毫不输给猫。共度的午后，面对落地窗盘腿而坐，打量花圃间扑棱展翅的粉蝶。月永レオ随意一躺，头枕在他腿间，一手举起谱纸，咬着笔蹙着眉。暖风拂起亮眼的橙，掩映的耳廓是午后无瑕的白。他未免出神，盯着那一处白看上很久。而对方居然径直入眠，均匀吐息间，他取下恋人口中的笔，另只手久久停驻在散乱的发辫。

“既然小濑和王都那么喜欢，为什么不把它抱回家养啦，我去你们家的时候也能陪那孩子玩了？”

“没有那个精力。我工作忙，れおくん要作曲，都不能分散精神。我不在的时候，他能把自己照顾好我就谢天谢地了，还要指望他照顾猫吗？”

黑发青年用吸管搅着杯中的冰块，若有所思地盯着他笑。红眸的穿透力过于强劲，虽从未承认，他的确不长于招架吸血鬼的注视，转瞬又觉得没什么好心虚的。说到猫，家中那位就足够耗费心神的了，更何况有那只橘色的大猫在就足够了？

“哈哈我懂，热恋中的小濑嘛，啧啧。”

他反唇相讥，不过是个小熊而已这么嚣张，别以为我不知道你和你家那位的事啊？世间坠入爱河的人，在特定时刻难免愚蠢，无一例外，幸福便也共通。朔间凛月常年以逗他为乐，打了个哈欠，调侃不痛不痒地接续，眼尾漾开的笑意未免是绝妙的佐证。而此刻，动作未免迟滞，留意到走神，街角的猫不满地哼哼着。他略带歉意地笑了笑，继续放任思绪飘远。

他偶尔会觉得家中的月永レオ是真的大猫。散乱的发辫也好，某些时刻不自知的、难以言明的魔力也罢——发尾有些分叉，是该抽空好好帮他打理一下了。对方从小憩中清醒，微微活动脖颈，宽大的家居服袒露半边肩，双目慵懒地半睁，透显出清凉的绿意。斜眼瞥向发辫下的手，顺势猫咪般含住指尖，是满载舒心与惬意的流连。

“喂，别闹！”

“可是好无聊啊，在缪斯再度降临前，我不知道该做什么好！”

“那是因为你茶饭不思忙了三天了？长期紧绷着神经，灵感自然会不告而别的？不如趁此机会回屋好好补一觉，在我腿上躺久了不怕落枕吗？我的腿可是很酸啊？”

对方未接腔。数次对视，他移开目光，四下并无容身之处，只余恋人饶有兴味的打量。如此几番循环往复，他自暴自弃地合上眼，接下对方呈递的邀请函。较猫更为细腻，涵裹着虔诚的诗意，不遗余力将心尖浸得一片湿漉漉。而那双眼眸呢，又会如何盈满盛情的邀约。他无法抑止睁眼一探究竟的冲动，不过是被舔吻指尖，游刃有余早不知所踪。最终败下阵来，主动迎上那束清凉的照拂——未有丝毫降温的功效，头枕在腿间，姿势敏感又暧昧。自上而下灼烧一路蔓延，集火于橙发覆着的某处，湿润绿眸所映出的景象，自己反倒成了被狗尾草尽情逗弄的猫。

“嗯嗯，濑名的耳根好红！”

“……你超烦的。”

一定是被蛊惑了。愚蠢与幸福相角逐，所致的手足无措，却多年来欲罢不能。他认命般将月永レオ扶起，引导着跨坐在身上。

“你不是很累了吗？先说好，明天我有工作，所以别乱咬。”

取下细长脖颈上的星球挂坠，再一粒粒旋开纽扣。草长莺飞的时节，纷乱吐息的起落间，三色堇慵懒地伸展腰肢。月永レオ环上他的脖颈，他抚上对方美好的腰线。和风注入微醺的暖意，他拭去恋人额顶的薄汗。窸窣落至光裸的锁骨，闪灼的金光是春日的昭告。

#

清晨八时，鸣笛声响起。跑车内的朔间凛月对窗内挥手，濑名泉挑眉。虽有告知，未免太早了些。前段时间的巡回演出，舟车劳顿使钢琴家的作息更为紊乱。虽然没带伴手礼，我可是百忙中抽空来看望小濑和王的，老爷爷最近睡眠不好，六点就出发了，开了快两小时，你们住得也太远了吧？年轻的钢琴家摘下墨镜来笑，我知道小濑喜欢清静哦。

是了是了，感恩不尽，有劳您屈尊大驾光临。泉没好气地应着，忙不迭地备茶备点心。他听着二人交流完音乐弹完了琴，再从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想，未免回想起数月前的初雪，做客的凛月缩在被炉半梦半醒；レオ兴致颇高地剥橘子去橘络；他在厨房切着香菇，调制配料蘸酱。趁他不注意，二人溜出门堆了个歪歪扭扭的雪人，嚷嚷着是濑名是小濑。月永レオ在雪地中摔得四脚朝天，听闻动静来不及解下围裙，拽进屋内上药训斥一番。朔间凛月胃口一如既往大，说要帮忙把工作繁忙无法前来的另两人的份一并吃下。赫赫有名的钢琴家与作曲家，曾经的策略家与国王，却时刻让人费心，似乎永远长不大。相处久了，是个人都未免絮叨，有家长式的发言也不足为奇了。算来毕业多年，却似乎一切未变，他偶尔恋旧，颇有感触，便不去管唇角的上扬。

“呜哇，这才春天就有蚊子了吗？在王的脖子上咬了一串包，真嚣张啊，对不对呀，小濑？”

郊外蚊子多嘛，月永レオ打着哈哈。泉自责前晚的不注意，拖着长腔念了声小熊。凛月就笑，小濑好可怕，不过你们感情是真好呀，七年之痒只是都市传说，老爷爷也能安心啦。互相斗嘴插科打诨，仿佛学生时代尚在昨日，月永レオ笑着讲，等你织完这条围巾也给我织一条吧。他感知到绿眸的落寞，未待回应，对方回身继续同朔间凛月玩闹，一个说要迎娶被炉，一个称被炉为新娘。那好吧国王大人，记得请我去当证婚人，他没好气地念着，织围巾的手一刻未停。某种意义上也算承诺兑现：交往同居后置办家具，时值冬日，最先到来的恰是被炉。气温回暖，月永レオ不舍地挥手作别，泉狠心将恋人的被炉桑送回橱柜，感到好气又好笑。

前几日考虑的手制棒棒糖，买好模具备好材料，初尝试放在下午。月永レオ怀抱洗衣篮，跟在身后来到阳台。平日里，对方多半赖床，时而从衣柜随便拿出一件，套上就去洗漱，抓到濑名泉衣服的概率百分之八十上下。橙发未束起，披散在略宽大的衬衫，一件件拿起递过，起伏间带起软化剂的清香。

大概是错觉，他时常在二人共处时察觉到香气，滋长于相识以来每个微小瞬间，有如成片的柑橘果园，多汁又饱满，也更甚浓烈些。尚不是恋人时，月永レオ曾神秘兮兮地跑来，塞给他一只耳机，他当作是衣物的味道。拎着大包零食来到病房，身着病号服，张嘴候着勺中的布丁，清香亦挥之不去。于是洗衣液，软化剂，牙膏，洗发水，不如说生活的一丝一角，即便本尊在身畔，也愿更多地保留痕迹，希望时日抹消不尽。

#

月永レオ在榻榻米上醒来，身上多了条毛毯。一旁凛月蜷着身，露出一截睡翘的黑发，窝在毛毯的模样像极了黑猫。他迎着午后的日光伸懒腰，顺手把自己的给凛月披上。

——细小清脆，日光也微泛涟漪。他喜欢这样的声音，向来是灵感的催化剂。他踩上拖鞋，自认为悄无声息地接近声源。干净利落的厨房，分类码好的厨具，玻璃研钵相触。出于职业素养挺得笔直的后背，无一丝褶皱的白衬衫，素色围裙在背后打结，一如意想中的寡淡。

糖浆煮好了，接下来是哪一步呢？他一同回忆着步骤，倚着门，视线穿透寡淡的屏障描摹骨骼。他曾在某个共度的百无聊赖的下午，指着某页给对方看——手制棒棒糖，精致如艺术品，模特般承受着打光与特效，未免带些涂脂抹粉式的虚假。货真价实的模特头也不抬，拖着长腔说超烦的。数小时后，他颇为满足地合起笔，抬起头，对方翻阅着平日不屑一顾的美食杂志——只是无事可做恰巧翻到这页而已，我不爱吃甜，毁牙。于是他笑了，凑上前蹭挤对方的脖颈。未有闪躲，只蹙眉嘟囔着，几天后如果有闲暇，尝试一下也不是不可以。末了，别开视线，附带一声れおくん，亦是不轻不重的。

“所以，怎么了，れおくん？我的听觉还是很灵敏的。”

仍是这个濑名，是从未改变的濑名。有时他亦觉得濑名同样是猫，仿佛自己苏醒于春日的灌木丛，下一刻便会迎上尖利的训斥，再被叼着脖颈衔回温热的小窝。很好，新曲就叫《猫妈妈濑名圆舞曲》吧！若是人类濑名，嘲讽一番起名品味后，或许还会作势拧一把脸，附加一个当头爆栗，手劲大得像魔鬼。

“……我在你心里的形象就糟糕成这样吗？”

是只高姿态的灰猫，时刻扬起高傲的头颅。而今袖口挽起，眉头微蹙——是最常见不过的神情了。十年或九年前，他时常抚上对方的眉心，说着濑名笑一笑嘛。濑名搂着猫，脸板得更厉害了。他转念一想，目标转移至唇角，拉扯两侧硬向上提——生捏硬造的笑脸着实滑稽，濑名亦忍俊不禁，放下猫，笑着れおくん的模样蠢透了，顺势拉他入怀，拂去发间细碎的草屑。濑名体温较低，雪花般冰冰凉，Little John却相当受用，在濑名怀中总更开心些。

“啊啊，好不爽！明明是我先发现的Little John，你们什么时候这么亲密了啊！”

从濑名手中接过猫，被斥责姿势不对。询问它更喜欢自己还是濑名，猫咪自然不接腔。让小孩子最困扰的事之一莫过于追问“更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈”，将心比心也能理解。他放弃求证，倚着对方坐下，濑名拿出蓝色的ipod，为他戴上一只耳机。猫卧在他腿上，濑名手把手传授技巧，他亦步亦趋在学。Little John皮毛干净柔顺，绵软如棉花糖。不时的指尖交错，较凉也较大的手掌整个覆在他手背上。良久，仍无离开的趋势，抬头撞进无尽的湛蓝，是携裹他前行的暗流，碧水微澜蔓延开来。他垂下眼帘，感知对方掌心的纹路。一点点侵入指缝，一寸寸紧紧贴合，挤入着容纳着，继而缓缓收紧——这便让猫咪不满了。肥硕的身躯扭动着，宣泄被忽视的不甘。枝条交错摇曳下，二人一猫微妙地争风吃起醋来。

月永レオ喜欢濑名泉的手，分明的指节，白皙又纤长。揉着豆沙团，持着筷子搅糖浆，轻巧地向后系上围裙，灵活穿梭在毛线针间，娴熟地打领带，食指挂着摩托钥匙转圈，持着吹风机为他梳整头发，从前至后为猫咪顺毛，起落间摇曳出触发灵感的引线。此刻他又想亲吻这双手，亦或连手的主人一并，踮脚埋入卷曲的灰发，细细描摹利落的五官线条，掠过鼻翼间的晦暗，流连在吹弹可破的肌肤，终停驻于并无几分血色的薄唇，为其堪堪增添几分热度。岁月流转尚未留痕，他愿为其谱写出赞美诗，以音符永久镌刻正逢韶华的美。音韵节奏由其而动，皆源自相遇起始无尽的虔诚。

“……腰还酸吗？今早的按摩看来没效。吻痕的事，也是我的疏忽，抱歉。”

濑名泉还在讲，他没听进一句。他曾倚在对方肩头，妄想恣意蔓延：有朝一日Little John生了小猫，自己无论如何也是唯一的外公。未成年就有了第三代，真期待啊！濑名回应称什么外公，我还外婆呢——不对我怎么就成了外婆，不对怎么就莫名奇妙地玩起了家家酒，不由自主被笨蛋れおくん带着跑，自己也成了笨蛋，超烦人的。

“喂，在听我讲吗？”

寡淡的白是画布，是音符的寄存地，亦是养育灵感的温床。他刻意忽视眼底的关切，注视一片不存在的斑斓。分离，冲撞，暗潮汹涌，色块逐为分明，雨中的绿领带，二人尺寸空落的黑伞，叶片浓绿融进潺潺细流，单薄地立在春意阑珊的傍晚，是以一贯的利落、挺拔、游刃有余——不愧是濑名，一个人也没有问题吧？他俯下身，背对成片的雨帘；他孑然一身，在照料那只灰色绿瞳的，即将临盆的猫。

Little John果真更亲近濑名，是因更熟于濑名的怀抱吧？猫或人，如此的温柔总割舍不下。手背成片的齿痕渗着血，蜷缩在晦暗的墙角打颤时，他亦偶有怀念对方的体温。即便冰凉，相拥总会生热的，不是吗？借由窗外路灯的昏黄，濑名呈跪姿在面前，棉签蘸药，一层层涂匀。文件拜托琉可转交，仿佛前来只为上药，是只为这件最无关紧要的琐事。药水，绷带，不过是自欺欺人的遮蔽，最愚蠢不过的皇帝新衣。旧伤未平新伤又添，便一遍又一遍，不厌其烦地循环着死局。药水是彻骨的冰寒，激得他倒吸一口凉气。你是男孩子吧，那就给我忍着。低垂着眼睫，悉心包扎更甚轻柔。他回声谢谢，麻木地挤出一个笑。

“……好好吃饭啊。”

琉可送别的言语，摩托引擎的低吼，咔哒一声，门关严了。五分钟前拂在面庞的热气，是鲜活生命的昭告。濑名是光是热，理应向着光芒璀璨的星辰前行。答应我濑名，不要回头，不要被禁锢被束缚，被我囚困在黑暗的地方——他将抽噎梗在胸腔，扯过一张纸，颤抖着抓握笔杆，试探着胡乱涂抹。笔尖划破纸张，撕裂的刺耳揪扯出成串的隐痛，尚存的痛感是灵魂存活的证明，他诧异于此。曳出的墨迹割断线条的平衡，裂口的谱纸在暗夜中大笑，猖狂的獠牙闪着寒光，不知是在嘲讽自己，还是在嘲讽骑着摩托一路奔逃的濑名。他盯着那张废纸，过于嚣张了，过于可怜了，不过是同我一样，是个价值尽失的废物罢了？于是他摔了笔，将纸揉作一团。

“れおくん。”

颇为强硬地对上视线，不问出便不罢休似的。风平浪静中捕捉到暗流的汹涌，轻易搅乱乐谱的序列，音符逸出纸张的桎梏，却拗不过地心引力，碰撞着跃动着，指引对方一步步走近，不带多余的神情。

那是春意正浓澄澈无边的海，拍打礁石又携裹砂砾退去。涨落间溅起的细碎泡沫，浸着咸意的微凉潮湿，拂面是舒心的熟谙——是濑名泉在吻他，春日午后的厨房中吻他，暮色的海岸线旁吻他，毕业式后漫天的樱瓣下吻他。轻柔地破开防线，纠缠间攻城略地。他穿越浩瀚星辰，于无数日夜，扬起脸悉心承接。濑名吻技很棒，每每使他泄出几声粘腻的喘息，此刻亦不打算轻易放过。他也明白自身早沉溺于那片海中，终归是逃不掉的。

“……至少我现在就好好地站在你面前啊？”

一五一十全盘托出，本就无意掩瞒。不过是触及到某些黯淡的回忆，没事的，是陈年旧事了，能主动说出来也是好的。一下一下轻拍着背，为他驱散不安，而后回身，安抚小朋友般递过一支棒棒糖。简笔画的狮子，头戴金灿灿的王冠，晶莹剔透的。我知道的，我没事的啊，濑名。对方仍不放心，几秒思索后，双手抚上他的唇角硬向上提——痛痛痛啦濑名！他埋怨着咬下一块，舌尖的酸甜蔓延开。你也给我多笑笑啊，れおくん？得胜般抱着臂，游刃有余地挑眉。

真羡慕呀，我也想有吃不完的棒棒糖啊？朔间凛月挥手作别。好了好了，今天只是试做，以后又不是没机会，别一个个甜坏了牙都来怪我啊？言语冷淡，脸上倒是带着笑。车驶出夕阳外，月永レオ举起糖递至濑名嘴边，对方迟疑着咬下一小块，皱眉，果然太甜。良久，侧过脸，补充一句，还不如れおくん的味道好。

#

“说起来，王和小濑的第一次约会是怎样的？”

电话开到免提，月永レオ趴在床上叼着笔，拾起片段拼凑出断续的画面。行李箱大开，换洗衣物叠成小方块，一侧的濑名泉正为他打点行装。明日他要独自飞往地球另一端领奖。

“嗯，公园长椅？”

朔间凛月直呼没情调。我以为依你的个性，会迫不及待拉着小濑来场说走就走的旅行，去雨林探险去北欧打猎，再不济世俗一点，夏日祭看个焰火啊，电影院偷偷牵手啊，逛个街吃个冰淇淋啊，呃小濑的话冰淇淋pass，至少也去游乐园坐个摩天轮什么的。摩天轮啊，据说适合接吻，倒是可以给濑名一个惊喜——月永レオ沉吟，我写过类似的曲子，据说在最高点表白会成功？不那只是都市传说，濑名泉忍不住接腔。还有别忘了是免提，先把你的惊喜收好吧，れおくん？

“前几天我做了个有趣的梦：王是货真价实的宇宙人，小濑骑单车带你飞到了天上。是陪真~绪看了科幻电影的缘故吗？唔，非常真实哦，有些细节记到现在呢。”

“小熊你清醒一点，单车载人是会吃罚单的啊？”

没关系的，广袤的宇宙哪里存在约束！是我和濑名的宇宙旅行，真期待啊，会发现怎样摄人心魄的美呢！他落笔如飞，濑名叹着气，帮忙收整装订一页页纸张。

“月球，火星，或是太阳系外某颗不知名的星球，我都不是很在意啦，只要是和濑名在一起，就足够了？”

哪种用品放在哪一格，清晰罗列在纸上。濑名心思缜密，制订行程打点行囊，从来无需他费心。月永レオ至今不清楚约会的定义，正午至日暮，公园长椅，他埋头作曲，濑名陪伴在侧。游人散去鸟儿归家，他为音符寻觅到合适的住所，音符的主人亦拥有归宿。一切尘埃落定，他抬眼望向自身的归宿，并投怀送抱。不知源起何时，甚至先于觉察，那双眼眸便始先默然地，恒常地注视着他。被捏起下巴对视，合上眼接吻，过于约定俗成，仿佛为期三年的青春酸甜恋爱连续剧正式迎来Happy Ending。

“所以，从现在开始，れおくん是个不能再不打一声招呼，就擅自跑到远方去的宇宙人了哦？”

不存在振臂欢呼的观众们。尚有未知的长足的人生。而暂且于那刻，睫毛互相刷拂，轻盈又专注。双唇是温软的凉意，开合间偶有提到爱，只简单一句也未免飘飘然。

日本不允许单车载人，也没有能让我们入籍的法律，真是无趣的国度啊？月永レオ在副驾翻出爱听的CD。原来会在意这个吗？真不像你的风格啊，镜中的濑名挑眉。只是听说不入籍的话，许多事会相当麻烦啦，包括一些难过又无力的事。我知道，我想过。对方神情未有波澜，必定早早深思熟虑，却仍是枉然，他自知失言。置身万里云层之上，不时回味安检口前的拥抱。着陆后第一件事是什么？是报平安——濑名泉念到他耳朵生茧。他的恋人仪式感强，早安吻一日不落。身处异地时每日的早晚安是定番，回住处后的视频无论时间长短，再不时拍些日常发去，不过是流于俗套，时日亦养成习惯。

“他们给你设计的发型吗？”屏幕那端的濑名擦拭湿发，称为等待颁奖典礼的直播，会是百年一遇的熬夜，“啧，和平时的你判若两人嘛。”

“我总感觉哪里别扭，啊啊，头好重，inspiration要被禁锢了！”

“哈哈，这种时候先别抱怨了吧？赶快坐正身体，温习下发言稿吧。可别在台上忘词，或者突然跳着喊行星撞地球灵感大爆发，我可没办法飞过去帮你救场啊？”

他四仰八叉窝在后台沙发，举着手机对濑名说拜拜。屏幕暗下，不舍地抵在额头。直至数分钟后再度亮起：

“发型很帅气。期待你的闪耀，れおくん。”

#

月永レオ将那寥寥一句置于心尖，堪堪捱过濑名不在的时光。虽不过短暂数日——他们间已不会再有长久的分离。所以濑名，我的表现如何呢？马马虎虎说得过去，大洋彼岸的人评价难得中肯。这次获奖意义重大，姑且期待一下回国后的庆祝吧？不过航班是夜间降落，烛光晚餐就别指望了。他的濑名向来重视这些：共度的数个圣诞，清晨睁开眼，总能在床头的崭新棉袜内找到礼盒。为五人相聚而装扮一新的家，彩灯装点圣诞树，红绿缎带饰成蝴蝶结，壁炉上方拉起成串的银色小铃铛。生日礼物、情人节花束从不重复，隔三差五翻新的食谱，不时的惊喜触发胸腔微小的震颤，皆是不擅表达的人所给予的无上的浪漫。

舷窗外，纵横交错的光源闪灼，构成天然亦人工的衡量尺。他拿出谱纸，估算着同濑名的距离，于万里云层之上宣泄爱意。临近收尾陷入瓶颈，各式音符撕扯出一片混沌，造成的效果不亚于晕机。墨镜接机的濑名格外显眼，他扑进怀中，坐进熟悉的副驾，听着喜欢的CD，却始终难以回神。

“累了吗？”

晕机所致无法作曲，亦不愿搁置到明日，绝世的杰作注定要佚失了。月永レオ坐在床沿，心不在焉地——而他年少时的第一骑士，亦是曾经唯一的骑士，单膝下跪，托起他的手。他望着灰色的发旋，指尖落下的吻是虔诚静默的誓词。四目相汇，携裹着究极热忱的信念，温凉又炽热的两相矛盾，胶着为一体不许分离一瞬。

白缎带的蓝礼盒向他开启，问询在此刻也格外轻柔。低语轻喃着爱意，清冽甘甜而永不止息，不输冰雪消融后潺潺的溪流。薄唇开合间，一个个笃定的字符飘进漫天乐谱，嵌入行间的空缺，每一寸都恰到好处。线条利落鲜明，湛蓝是超然的优雅，由此定下契约，相较形式入籍更甚真切，相较初吻更要持久。而契约的另一方，他的骑士，他的恋人，扬起脸，以无上的赤诚，将他从头到脚细细精读，如炬的爱意深入骨髓，溢满无言的期许，静候他发出同意的音节。

“……好。”

他被引导着抚触内侧镌刻的花体，三个字母，触感酸涩又清醒。钻戒缓缓上移——左手无名指，同心脏相连的位置，完美贴合，仿佛量身定制。他不记得濑名泉有为他量过指围——神奇濑名尚在日渐精进，却自始天赋异禀。七八年前，独处的时机，濑名为他戴好毛线帽子手套，皆是意料外的合身。挺合适的，不枉我熬夜几天，手套可以露指，方便你作曲。圣诞快乐，国王大人。只是练手而已，可不是专门为你织的啊？他仰面应着濑名的唠叨，仿佛头顶温暖的小太阳。别不小心冻死在路上啊，回到家里再睡觉吧？最末的重述也不轻不重的。

小琉可说哥哥很听泉哥哥的话，事实或许如此吧。那一年整个冬季，月永レオ始终好好戴起帽子手套。回归至此刻，左手无名指从未有过的分量，恍惚间让他有一种自始被深爱的错觉——并非是错觉。濑名再次低下头，轻吻接连又细密，温柔掠过掌心的纹路，停驻在指节处的茧。阐述未尽的悔与爱，抑或试图弥补什么，于此刻，及日后无数个朝空无数个夕阳，千百倍地补回。无需如此的，他望向自己的手，伤疤早已结痂复原。触感微微作痒，逗得他未免发笑，眼泪却始先夺眶。颗颗落入灰色发间，砸在手背，触及的滚烫是生命存在的证明。于人生第25个春日的某个夜晚，他嚎啕大哭，畅快又释然。近乎生命轮回间起始的悸动，自苦咸而生百味，酣畅淋漓地迎接新生。

喂，喂，别哭成这样啊。濑名起身，拥他入怀，苦咸亦有濑名的，要更凉些。他不知濑名为何落泪——七年前地球的另一端，梦境中的海滨小镇，濑名红着眼睛，对着大海哭泣。不要哭了，濑名的笑容最棒了，他伸出手，试图抚上唇角，只拥入暑热的湿气。同海风热流胶着，指尖无力地游走，炽阳炙烤不尽。他无计可施，任由泪水簌簌入海，激起细小的水花，声响更甚真切。他坐起身，云开雾散，抬头撞进南半球的银河。眼泪是星星的孩子，他奔跑在无尽的荒原，化作星河中沧海一粟。直至精疲力竭，也不过原子跃迁的一须臾。

七年后，踏着细软的沙滩，面对落日将尽广袤的海域，他一手拎鞋，一手被濑名小心牵上，试探着步入春日的温凉。我就说果然很冷吧？那就快回来，不要感冒啊？而濑名所不知的，他曾搭乘星星的肩膀，同碎片微粒擦肩而过，向瑰丽的星云问好。自宇宙诞生的起始，穿越时光无尽的长河，以整个的存在，全部的生命，来同他再次相遇。25岁的月永レオ驻足在朝生暮死的潮水间，回身长久地凝望，世间便唯余这样一个濑名泉。

#

“假如我那晚没答应，濑名会怎么办？”

月永レオ放下笔，伸个懒腰，作势往濑名身上倒。濑名也不躲，他便枕在大腿上，瞥向濑名手中的精装书，嘴里含着棒棒糖。

“不怎么办，”相较白炽灯的刺眼，对方显然偏爱自然光，“吃饭，睡觉，工作，日子照样过。”

“诶……濑名好冷漠，果然美型又温柔的设定只是少女漫画世界里的迷信！”

“哈？你有什么不满吗？不如先考虑一下我不在了你要怎么办，怎样烧出能吃的饭菜，怎样提醒自己勤洗衣物，怎样维持基本的生活吧？我才不想管你的啊？”

对方没好气地应声，放下茶杯，拿下他口中的棒棒糖，调整坐姿让他躺得更舒服些。两次翻页停驻许久，暖风堪堪拂面，感知着均匀的吐息，他甚至以为濑名会先于自己入眠，醒来后也的确身处对方的臂弯。虽不会轻易戴起，他向来欣赏濑名的品味，欣赏那颗钻石晶莹通透的冰蓝。是同濑名灵魂相通的澄澈无瑕，总赐予他恰到好处的灵光。他们沿着海岸向前，踏上细软的沙滩。沙沙轻响间刻下并行的足印，海风凝滞下整日的咸湿，一同是春日独有的印记。工作日的傍晚，唯有三两孩童堆砌城堡。他径直牵起濑名的手，再由对方笃定地收紧。

“听朱樱说，Little John已经有第四代宝宝了，时间过得真快呐。”

愈来愈多的猫咪寻到好人家，Little John一直散养在学院。数月前一同返校，已是十来岁高龄，却也认出他们，仍会亲昵地舔吻手心。

“Little John更亲近我，这是无可辩驳的事实。倒是你，れおくん，那时究竟在吃谁的醋？”

旁侧的濑名挑眉。他只牵起手，向前向后甩啊甩，突然加速奔跑。喂别闹，别摔倒啊？这样说着的濑名，俯身挽起裤脚，是随意的衬衫板鞋，如高中时代的前两年那样欢笑着，同他追逐打闹。

“哈哈，不回答也无所谓。这种超无关紧要的情报，我完全不感兴趣的？”

镜头内错综缤纷的世界，电光石火间定格。濑名的镜头有魔法，总能捕捉到至美的一瞬。他们挑了处视野开阔的沙滩坐下，掩在云翳后的太阳堪堪下沉。偶有海鸟途经，大摇大摆闯入满溢的暖色调。

“你真的心甘情愿吗，れおくん？”

濑名放下手机，盯着扑棱展翅的海鸟。

“被沉甸甸的戒指压得透不过气，再被未来与我的对戒彻底套牢，只因为和我的这层关系——你其实很讨厌被这样束缚吧？”

不是的，不是这样的。聪明的濑名偶尔也会说傻话。他要反驳，而对方不给他机会，自顾自向下讲。

“一直以来都这样认为，也想过是否太突然，所以即便你提到了入籍，我也做好了被拒绝的觉悟。不过是你眼中空泛的形式，但于我而言意义重大。我规划得很长远，乃至未来的婚礼在哪里办，怎样办……这份恩情，可要好好地给我记在心上啊？”

“如果被拒绝，等你慢慢想通也好，就此搁置也罢，戒指刻上名字就是你一个人的，我今生不会再为任何人那样单膝下跪一次。”

“……毕竟求婚遭拒，听起来就蠢透了啊？即便冒着这样的风险，也希望某个宇宙人能够知道，无论如何，地球这边至少有他永恒的归宿……筹备得匆忙，仓促又粗糙，但如果能让他明白，大概也不算完全搞砸——喂！不要突然扑过来，别爬上我的腿啊！”

月永レオ抬手抚上裙带菜般的额发，在前夜睡得愈发卷翘。对方说着超烦人，别开目光。

“濑名，我想去那片浅滩里走一走。”

“离入夏还早，想感冒吗？你那么怕冷，别怪我没提醒你。”

“我明白的啊。只是不知为什么，或许是受了濑名的影响？看见大海总有一种奇怪的心情，类似于历经磨难重返故土吗？沙滩是平坦的谱纸，贝壳是天赐的音符，波光粼粼浮沉着乍现的灵光。想要在这里作曲，枕着海螺美美地睡上一觉，感觉能永远在这里生存下去。”

“你的世界还真美好啊？冬天的海风糟透了。夏天台风登陆，一点情面也不给你留。即便春天，有时也……比起这个，作曲家先生，我的头发玩够了吗？记得是在外面，是时候从我身上下来了？”

“有什么关系嘛，一个人都没有。”他转而环上濑名的脖颈。对方会意，合上双臂将他圈入怀中。

“我知道的啊，濑名。但是，孑然一身很痛苦的吧。偶尔疲惫的时候，有个陪在身旁的，能给个后背让你依靠的人比较好吧？你如果不讨厌，就请让我成为那样的人吧——还记得吗？不是濑名的一厢情愿，那时如此，现在如此，以后依旧会如此。”

“我记得。”

濑名合上眼，长睫毛窸窣地颤。

“睁开眼嘛濑名，让我看到你的全部嘛。”

起伏间闪灼着粲然的金粉，他亦在其间寻觅到自己放大的剪影。

“濑名的眼中是有那样一片海。是世间至美的掠影，是我亘古不变的归宿。”

潮汐诉说着缱绻的诗意。他与濑名额头相抵，共享一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

#

月永レオ挽起裤脚，赤足踩上沙滩。右脚向前探入海水，被凉得一个趔趄。适应水温后，回身招呼着拍摄夕阳的人——你看，近处的阳光径直洒下来，温温凉凉的相当舒服，这就是幸福噢濑名！濑名也一起来吧，一起来获得幸福吧？

“好，好，我来了？”

俯身褪下鞋袜，絮叨着抱怨着，幸好出门前做足了防晒。水面之上白皙的光裸脚踝，一步步溅起斑斓的水花。

“真是的，从来都拿你没办法……像笨蛋一样陪笨蛋れおくん胡闹，沙子浸了水全部黏在脚底，超烦的啊。”

他向后伸出手，被濑名稳稳抓上手腕。嗯，是，我知道啦，他应着声，带着濑名向前。不要抓得这样紧啊，我又不会溜进海里和濑名捉迷藏！

“捉迷藏就免了，我可不擅长找人啊？虽然无论你去哪里，我都会等你回来就是了。这份恩情，你打算怎样报答啊？”

报答的话，为濑名写一部歌剧怎样呢？倾尽一生，不会完结的。目之所及翻滚的云翳，在此刻极尽安谧宁和。

“那么，直到变成老爷爷——”

这次换作濑名勾上他的小指。

“也请一直陪在我身边吧，れおくん。”

#

于是月永レオ回身，笑着说好。

Fin.

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

  
2018-03-15  
评论：6  
热度：206

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_128e0d14)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_123f2bd0)  


评论(6)

热度(206)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://daoqixinchangshitianshi.lofter.com/) [清霜.](https://daoqixinchangshitianshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://muyan320.lofter.com/) [暮煙](https://muyan320.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://loop56.lofter.com/) [YUNEE](https://loop56.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) [祠炆](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xingguijaysin.lofter.com/) [小野春分](https://xingguijaysin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yoyoyouraner.lofter.com/) [YOYO悠然er](https://yoyoyouraner.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://lz20021122.lofter.com/) [五陵年少](https://lz20021122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://silasilala.lofter.com/) [嘶啦嘶啦啦](https://silasilala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://unicangyanmnsoekun.lofter.com/) [_不可食用盐](https://unicangyanmnsoekun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://huixianglanyin.lofter.com/) [柴米禾稻](https://huixianglanyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lionheart823.lofter.com/) [昭秦](https://lionheart823.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xiaotianshi099.lofter.com/) [赤](https://xiaotianshi099.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) [辣椒过敏](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) [辣椒过敏](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) [隙间烟火](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://moyu0347.lofter.com/) [改名字是不想被找到](https://moyu0347.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://moyu0347.lofter.com/) [改名字是不想被找到](https://moyu0347.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://yeyu1216.lofter.com/) [leo小狮子🦁️](https://yeyu1216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://luyuan021.lofter.com/) [该用户不存在](https://luyuan021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) [灰米糕](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://facatchan.lofter.com/) [Facatchan](https://facatchan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) [幽邃记忆](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://kakeni-len.lofter.com/) [kakeni](https://kakeni-len.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) [念桃花](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://k729yuan.lofter.com/) [卅儿](https://k729yuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://gestation.lofter.com/) [蒜香沿沿](https://gestation.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://283523.lofter.com/) [幻水夢夜](https://283523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://51782759.lofter.com/) [𓆡𓆝𓆟𓆜𓆞𓆝𓆟𓆜𓆞](https://51782759.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://27480623.lofter.com/) [♥](https://27480623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
